Lost In Lita's Forest
by Silver Running Water
Summary: Ken finds himself in a cabin with a beautiful maiden after getting lost. When he gets to know her, will he go back and be able to write his article?
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Hey! Another new story with a different scout other than Serena.   
This is really new to me, writing about Lita, so it'd mean a lot if you   
reviewed. Thanks!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lita or anybody else.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LOST IN LITA'S FOREST  
  
Prologue  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
He turned around quickly as a speck of gold flashed through the   
trees.  
  
"Who's there?" He called out into the emptiness of the woods. No   
answer, just the birds chirping. He turned sharply the other way   
and saw a glint of gold behind a tree.  
  
"I see you! Come out!" The speck did no such thing, instead, ran   
behind another thing and hid. The man ran to the tree and looked   
behind it. Nothing there, that's weird.  
  
THUNK!  
  
His body slumped to the ground and the gold speck stepped out   
of the trees. In the specks' place, stood a tall young female, her   
bronze hair flying behind, free. Her eyes, brown with green mixed   
in, zoomed in and examined the person she hit. She looked him   
over before sighing and bending down. With gentle ease, she   
picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. She walked out of   
the opening and disappeared into the forest. Her forest.  
  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
Ken woke up with a bandage wrapped around his head. He   
groaned as a hand gently eased him back down.  
  
"Where- where am I?" He asked, but got no answer once more.   
His head was swimming with dizziness. He had vague memories of   
  
what happened the previous night before. He was looking for   
something, and next thing he knew, he was hit on the head and   
blacked out. Carefully he looked around his surroundings. He was   
in a wooden cabin, which was small and cozy. Definitely had a   
female's touch. The cabin wasn't very civilized, it had a mat as a   
bed, a wooden table and chair was roughly cut out and leaves   
were used as curtains. He was in one room, and he guessed that   
there were probably two or three rooms, not including the kitchen.   
Reaching up and touching his head, Ken realized that a wet rag   
had been placed across his forehead. Before he could further   
exam the room, a tall figure entered the room, but paused in front   
of the doorway. Ken's mocha colored eyes focused on the figure   
and widened in realization.  
  
The figure was a tall female, her chestnut hair pulled back into a   
braid with wisps hanging down the sides of her oval face. Her olive   
complexion stood out and made her look more like a goddess   
and Ken lost his voice somewhere in the center of his throat as his   
mouth went dry. He licked his lips and continued looking down her   
body. She had curves in all the right places, but the wear   
accented with the mini hide skirt she wore and fur- most likely lion's   
fur- adorned her upper body with one sleeve. Ken gulped as he   
stared at her left creamy sleeveless shoulders. When she walked   
towards, he noticed the muscle in her legs and how beautiful they   
looked.   
  
Ken shook his head and thought to himself wryly,   
  
'You act like you haven't been around a woman in ages!' And   
before he could respond to his annoyingly right self-conscience,   
the woman had walked up to him and bent down. She laid one   
had on his chest and gently pushed him back on the mat. Dipping   
the rag in a bowl of water she brought with her, she carefully   
washed away the grime on Ken's face, noting only how   
handsome this strange man, who dared to enter her forest, was.   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
So!?!? What do ya think? Please tell me!! REVIEW! Or email me at   
  
magikalauthor101@yahoo.com. My first attempt at a Lita fanfic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you for your generous reviews, I'm trying to get   
this story done by December 1. Anyway, hope ya enjoy and please   
review! This is my very first Lita story and I'm very proud of it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LOST IN LITA'S FOREST  
  
Chapter 2  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
Ken woke up once again a while later. His throbbing headache, which   
had miraculously disappeared, had reappeared once more. Luckily, he   
could barely feel it so he was still able to think. He swung his feet over   
the flat cot and circled his arms around his knees. Where was he and   
what happened? Well, actually, he knew the answer to that... vaguely.   
He was in a forest; obviously, it was called something like Makoto   
Forest. It was in the outskirts of Tokyo, ah yes; all that research came   
back to him now. It was a fairly small forest, but said to be very   
beautiful. There was a legend that a forest nymph roamed in this forest   
and that one day, a man came to cut down the trees. When he was   
taking pictures of the forest, he happened to catch sight of the nymph.   
Little by little, he fell in love with the forest beauty and persuaded her to   
talk to him. He abandoned the project and told his men to go home and   
stop wrecking nature. Later that night, one of his men and him got into a   
large fight and the man ran off, never to be seen or heard from again.  
  
Ken laughed and shook his head. How could he believe a myth like that?   
He sighed; he would kill his boss for making him come to this forest. He   
had a wonderful job, wonderful friends, and overall a great life, but then   
he had to go do a story on this forest. Ken snorted in disgust. There was   
nothing in this forest that could talk... except for the beautiful lady.   
Which reminded him, where was she?  
  
He slowly stood up, trying to relieve himself of the head rush that had   
taken over. Staggering over to the door that was a mere cloth, he thrust   
it to the side and faltered into the main room. He caught his breath   
when he saw her. She was sitting at one of the oak tables, bending over   
something. When she heard him enter the room, she quickly hid   
whatever it was she was working on.  
  
"Hello," his voice sounded strangely raspy to him. He cleared his throat,   
"do you speak English?" She made no notion that she understood him so   
Ken tried again. "Parlez-vous anglais?" He asked in French. She still   
didn't move, but stood staring at him. He was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Do you say anything?" He shouted, the forest goddess flinched visibly   
and he felt slightly guilty.   
  
"Sorry," he muttered. "I think I'm just over stressed." He tried to get her   
to say something, asking in various different languages, but getting no   
answer.  
  
"Dammit!" He sighed again and sat down across from her on a wooden   
stool. "I feel like I'm talking to myself here, for all I know, you could be   
deaf!" She made no noise, yet there was amusement in her eyes. He   
banged his head on the table, momentarily forgetting that his head was   
hurt, and made a face when he brought it up.   
  
"That was stupid," he commented as he scratched his forehead. She   
giggled and he looked at her sharply, forgetting his head. "You   
understand me!" He exclaimed. She ducked her head.  
  
"Why do you keep letting me make a fool of myself?" She gave him no   
answer, instead stood up and walked towards the stove. Reaching to the   
side of it, she grabbed two spears. Walking back over to the table, she   
handed him one and headed towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" He called out, "I'm not very good at fishing." She turned around   
and beckoned to him with her head. He groaned and followed her out   
the door.   
  
  
  
  
They arrived at a stream that he thought was near the edge of the small   
forest. She walked up to a clearing near the stream and she placed down   
all the supplies she had brought with her. Ken did likewise and leaned   
against a huge boulder as he watched her prepare. She slung a net over   
her shoulder so that the bag was in front of her, picking up the spear,   
she treaded to the edge of the stream and knelt down. She sat like that   
for a while and Ken began to get impatient, just as he opened his mouth   
and started to say something, as quick as lightning she jumped into the   
water and stabbed something. She slid it off her spear and placing it in   
the net as she stepped back onto shore.   
  
Ken stared at her wide-eyed, shocked at what just happened. She was   
amazing, that was the fastest he'd seen anyone catch a fish. Hell, that   
was the only time he saw someone catch a fish like that. Wanting to try   
it for himself, he shyly picked up his spear and walked over towards her,   
still dazed. She didn't look at him, instead, she motioned for him to   
crouch down like her and watch the water below. A couple seconds later,   
he saw a fish swimming near them. She gestured for him to be quiet and   
briskly stabbed her spear into the water. When she brought it out, a fish   
was squirming on the other end. Ken stared at her in wonder and she   
smiled slightly. Slowly, she stuck her spear in the water. Realizing that   
she wanted him to copy her, he did so.  
  
The next couple minutes, he practiced spearing while she corrected him.   
Kneeling behind him, she slid her smooth hand over his and practiced   
the motion with him. He arm was slightly wet and Ken could feel his   
heart beating faster. He ordered himself to calm down and focus on   
what she was doing, but it wasn't possible. He couldn't concentrate with   
her so close to him. He could feel her body pressing up against him and   
could only imagine what she was like in bed. 'Stop it!' he demanded of   
his mind more forcefully. This time, he made himself focus on her   
teaching him. He gave a small sigh, it was going to be a long day he   
could tell. Noticed that she was looking at him weirdly, he gave a lop-  
sided grin her way. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw a blush creep   
up her cheeks.   
  
The rest of the morning they spent catching fish and taking sneak peeks   
at each other. When they finally caught enough fish, they walked back to   
the cabin. When the arrived, his companion headed into the kitchen with   
the fish and Ken head back to his cot to write. He saw his laptop and   
briefcase lying against a wall and assumed that she found it. He was   
lucky that he thought of taking paper with him, because he doubted that   
the batteries in his laptop would last.   
  
Opening up the briefcase, he took out several sheets of paper and   
writing utensils. As he carefully wrote the title of his article, he heard   
some humming in the background, coming from the kitchen. Setting   
down his things, he silently tiptoed to the door frame and peeped. His   
nymph was humming as she skinned the fish and dropped them into the   
hot pot full of boiling water. He strained his ears so he could make out   
what she was humming. It was 'Blue Moon,' and a realization dawned   
upon him. Blue Moon was an English song! Which probably meant she   
knew English! Without pausing to think, he irrationally stormed into the   
room and burst out, "you do know English!"   
  
Surprised, she whirled around, and in doing so, she knocked the pot to   
the ground, it's contents spilling out. In a rush to pick them up before   
the fish could get to dirty, she didn't notice that her sleeve had caught   
fire. When she kneeled down on the ground, the wooden floor started to   
flame, and before Ken knew it, she was shrieking and the kitchen was on   
fire! What was he going to do?   
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hahahaha... cliffhanger, sorta. Sorry it's so short. Don't worry, another chapter will be out soon. In the meantime please review! It means so much to me! And you   
could check out my other stories. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all y'all's reviews! It really means a ton to me, so keep on reviewing! I had some sort of a block so that's why I took a while, but now I'm on a role. Anyway, read, review, and visit my updated website for the latest at www.silvers-heaven.cjb.net. 

DISCLAIMER: I wish I may, with all my might, that there is no fight, they'll give me my right! Jokin'! None of the characters belong to me. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOST IN LITA'S FOREST

Chapter 3

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ken sighed in relief as he slunk down against the wall. The past twenty minutes, he calculated, had been hectic. Too hectic for his liking. After he had shocked her and the fire started, he quickly dove towards her and pushed her out of the way, rolling her with him to put the flame on her sleeve out. He groaned softly as they lay there for a couple of seconds, trying to gather their thoughts. And truthfully, he liked how velvety her skin felt. But the scorching atmosphere brought him out of his wandering thoughts.

Hurriedly jumping up as he realized that they were amidst a fire that was soon going to engulf the whole house, he had run to the sink (or wooden tub with a hose) and wildly looked around for a basin or something similar. 

Not finding what he was looking for, Ken had just ripped out the sink from against the wall and sprayed the fire all around. He ran back to the hose, spent a minute trying to figure out how to turn it on before the water finally spewed out and he ran back to the fire and watered the blaze down. 

He gave another sigh of relief, running a list of thanks to everyone in his family and all the gods he believed in. He supposed he was partly to blame, considered he had startled her. Which reminded Ken, he had a maiden to attend to. Slowly raising himself up, he limped over to her. She was supporting her ankle with her hand, gently massaging it. He quietly lowered himself and lifted up her ankle gingerly. After carefully examining it, and trying to avoid the Maiden's penetrating gaze, he concluded that it was only sprained. Ken limped over to the few cabinets in the small kitchen and searched for a rag of some sort. 

After he found the rag, which looked as if it was made from a type of papyrus and after promising to probe it later, he limped back over to the forgotten hose and wet the towel. Finally returning to the Maiden, as he had now taken to calling her, Ken wrapped the wet towel around her ankle and secured it. 

"First aid," he told her with a smile, momentarily overlooking the fact that she didn't understand him. Although curiously, she did give him a small smile in return, which sparked his curiosity further.

He watched as she delicately tried to stand up and walk around. It was troubling and hard, but at least her ankle had some kind of support. She started to wander around the kitchen and pick up the furniture that had been knocked down in sudden haste. Luckily, only a part of the floored was burned to charcoal. She walked to a small closet and pulled out a woven rug. It was of perfect size so she set it over the black floor. She continued to tidy up; obvious that Ken was watching her guiltily. 

He had to make it up to her, Ken thought, seeing how she walked awkwardly on one foot. Abruptly he left. He had an idea.

He was gone for a while, she noted as she settled down slowly onto a wooden chair, which had survived miraculously. She busied herself with tidying up the table and weaving thin pieces of bark, intent on making a basket of some sort to store her utensils, since the old basket had been burned. 

She didn't know how long she had been working, just long enough to finish the basket. She sat there weaving and thinking. Thinking of why she was being aloof to this knew stranger, why she was intent on alienating. 

He came in time to watch her put last stitch and perfect her basket. He watched as she turned it over, inspecting it, but her mind clearly elsewhere. As she set her creation down, he decided that it was time to make himself known. Slightly tapping on the wood door, he walked more into the room and closer towards her.

She looked up surprised and her eyes strayed from his dirty and lagged face to the objects he held in his hands.

Ken held it out. "They're crutches," he said as she looked at him with questions running through her eyes. "You seemed in so much pain earlier this morning, that I felt so bad, since it was my fault, and I felt obliged to make it for you."

She said nothing but stood up cautiously from her chair and Ken snorted slightly. Like she would understand him anyway. He handed them to her and she softly ran her hand down the smooth piece of wood, which was very well crafted by- well by Ken.

He gently took them from her and quickly wobbled around the room to show her how to use them. After letting him make a fool of himself a couple more times around before she nodded in comprehension and took them from him with a slight smile on her face.

She gingerly tried the crutches. Satisfied that they were stable enough, she rewarded his hard work and sweat with a bright smile and teetered off into another room. He stared after her. 

She was something, he thought as he sat down at the table and pulled out the laptop he had brought. As he waited for it to boot up, his mind wandered to the Maiden. Did she understand him? He was pretty sure that she did. Her eyes held a hint of comprehension when he spoke to her; of course, it could have been amusement- after all, he ***was*** making a fool of himself… He smiled slightly and the beeping of his laptop brought him out of his thoughts.

Damned woman; kept him from working. He shook his head and stared at the blank document he had opened. What to write… what should he write?  

His assignment had been to enter this forest and write a persuasive piece on the forest. The forest was on the verge of becoming extinct, and unfortunately for him; he was stuck with a job, which employed environmentalists. But then, that's why he chose this job, this newspaper, this career. To make a difference. ***This*** is what he wanted to write about. 

Well, not this exactly. He wasn't exactly the nature type of guy. He preferred writing articles about hunger and poverty, but those were already taken by the two most arrogant writers. Darien Shields and Serena Shields. Ironic that they were married. He shook his head. It was probably **Nephrite **who had "suggested" Ken to take this piece. Darien and Serena, as haughty as they could be, were actually decent people and fantastic writers- he had to give them credit. But, **Nephrite**, not only was he an atrocious writer, worse than a middle schooled child, but he was a cockier bastard as well. And he was one step higher than Ken. As usual.

Ken scowled. Nephrite always had to best him in everything. Women, writing, anything. It pissed Ken off to a great extent, because he knew he deserved to be the boss of Nephrite, instead of the other way around. And he was going to use this piece to prove it.

Staring at the screen determinedly, he began furiously typing whatever came to mind.  

Ken gazed at his screen intently and reread what he wrote. It needed the occasionally fixes, but other than that, it wasn't bad for a first draft. He raised his arms and stretched. Glancing at his watch, he realized that he had typed for half an hour straight with no pauses or distractions. And it had been awfully quiet. Unusually quiet.

He wondered what the Maiden was doing. Cautiously pushing his chair back so it only scraped the wooden floor delicately, he got up and slowly walked to the other room. She was there, as he had figured, and was sitting on the floor making another basket and humming to herself once again. This time, before he startled her, he cast a wary eye around the room. Ken was satisfied to see that nothing dangerous or flammable was in sight.

He gently tapped on the wooden doorframe and her head shot up. She had a surprised look on her face as well as a guilty look. What would she be feeling guilty for? Ken wondered as he went to her. He shrugged it off as he held his hand out.

"May I see?" He gestured towards the basket she held. When she didn't do anything, he hesitantly took it from her hands and lightly ran his fingers across the woven rods. He kneeled down beside her and looked her squarely in the eyes.

"This is a work of art," he told her, not breaking his gaze. She didn't say anything. He gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Look, I'm not going to force you into talking to me, but realize this: I know you can understand me, and I'm certain you can speak."

He watched her expectantly. She still kept silent. Mentally, he counted to 10 before slowly letting out a breath.

"Alright," he muttered. "Feel free not to speak and torture me. Not like I don't mind. I've got a while to be tortured anyway. Whenever you feel like relieving me from this mind-numbing silence, I'd be more than overjoyed. Even a name would be nice…"

He stopped talking when she placed a finger on his lips. Their eyes clashed as they silently stared at each other, anxious to see what would happen next.

Finally the Maiden made the next move.

"Lita," she hoarsely whispered. "My name is Lita."      

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well?? *gazes expectantly* What'd ya think?? I finally got her to talk! Please review! It'd mean so much to mean because I love this story and I really want to know what you think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated (any review is!)! My website is www.silvers-heaven.cjb.net.   


End file.
